Beyblade: Metal Masters - Episode 11
is the eleventh episode of Beyblade: Metal Masters and the 62nd episode of the Metal Saga. Synopsis The final battle of the World Beyblade Championships that will decide which Team will move on to the second round has already started. Gingka and Galaxy Pegasus will have to face off against Dashan Wang and his Rock Zurafa. However, Gingka will have to struggle against Zurafa's secret weapon; R145 if he is to move on to the second round. Plot As the finals of the World Beyblade Championships that will decide which Team: GanGan Galaxy or Wang Hu Zhong, will head to the second round of the Championships. GanGan Galaxy rests before the battle while Tsubasa us nervous for what happened in the previous battle. His teammates however, assure him that everything is ok and are sure Gingka will get them to the second round. For Wang Hu Zhong however, Chiyun trains himself even harder despite winning in the previous match. Dashans's teammates are confident enough to know that Dashan will lead them to the second round. As GanGan Galaxy walk to their match, they are confronted by Wang Hu Zhong and the Beyline Temple Bladers. They tell GanGan Galaxy that Dashan will for sure, win the battle as the tradition of the 4,000 Year-Old Beylin Temple goes. Although this tempts Gingka, Gingka is confident he will win. The match begins as Gingka and Dashan ready their Beyblades and Let it Rip. Gingka tries to be careful this time, as he does not want to lose to Dashan like in their last battle. Gingka makes sure that Pegasus doesn't hit Zurafa too hard as Zurafa's R145 Spin Track will only absorb those hits. Instead, Gingka uses small hits so the rubber will not absorb them. Dashan however, knows this will not do much and attacks Pegasus, launching with a Special Move. It hits Pegasus so hard, it seems that Pegasus will have no chane to win and will take another loss. Gingka tries to make sure not to let this happen and strikes back, but to no avail. In the heat of the battle, Gingka decides that he will have no chance to defeat Dashan and his confidence is broken. However, Gingka's friends; Kenta, Benkei, and Kyoya, encourage Gingka to not give up and this reawakens Gingka as he fights back. In one final epic clash, Pegasus and Zurafa hit each other with so much power an explosion appears. After the mist from it is cleared, it is shown that Zurafa has stopped spinning, giving Pegasus the win and thus, entry to the second round of the World Beyblade Championships. Dashan, dissapointed for losing the match knows he broke the 4,000 Year-Old Tradition of the Beylin Temple. His teammates however, tell him that even though he lost, he did not break the tradition and that the tradition is still going. Gingka's teammates praise Gingka for winning the match and are glad that they are moving on to the second round. Now, they will head to Russia, for the second match of the World Beyblade Championships. Major Events *Gingka defeats Dashan Wang, winning the first round of the Big Bang Bladers. *GanGan Galaxy defeat Wang Hu Zhong and advance to the second round. Characters *GanGan Galaxy **Gingka Hagane **Masamune Kadoya **Madoka Amano **Yu Tendo **Tsubasa Otori *Wang Hu Zhong **Dashan Wang **Chi-yun Li **Mei Mei **Chao Xin *Chinese DJ *Audience Beyblades *Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F (Gingka's) *Rock Zurafa R145WB (Dashan's; Featured) Speical Moves used *Starbooster Attack - Galaxy Pegasus (x2) *Crushing Blast - Rock Zurafa *Strong Arm Barrage - Rock Zurafa (x2) *Solid Iron Wall - Rock Zurafa Featured Battles *Gingka Hagane (Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F) vs Dashan Wang (Rock Zurafa R145WB) *'Winner:' Gingka and Galaxy Pegasus Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade Category:Metal Masters Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion Category:Metal Saga